


Questions

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey obsesses about what his first time will be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyandVinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HoneyandVinegar).



> Written in April 2009 as a birthday gift for HoneyandVinegar.

His first time. It's all Casey's been able to think about. When will it happen? Where will it happen? What will it feel like having another guy inside him?

It's been on his mind so much he's even dreaming about it, waking with stained boxers and his heart racing a mile a minute. He's read about it, but sex books can't tell him everything, can't answer all his questions.

The one question Casey hasn't asked is, Who will it be? He doesn't need to ask that because he already knows. All he needs is for Zeke to figure it out.


End file.
